Chocolate
by AnddiNickki
Summary: At seventeen Bella & Edward had a baby, but Edward was told that Bella died in childbirth and he took their child. Bella was told Edward died in a car accident and that the baby died as well, but did they? & Who lied about the deaths?
1. Coffee Runs

Okay, so I knew that I haven't updated any of my stories but "I'll Always Love You" in a very long time. I can't promise that I will update them, but I'm trying I really am, I'm just lacking inspiration. Even in "I'll Always Love You" I'm lacking inspiration. Please give "Chocolate" a shot along, with all my other stories and please leave feed back as you can tell I desperately am in need of it.

Enjoy and please Review (:

No one would ever think that I would have gave birth to a baby when I was seventeen. My baby that I lost, that day broke my heart in two. That day that I thought would be the best day of my life turned into the most horrible day. My boyfriend and my baby died that day; my little baby's dad was on his way to help me with the birth of our child when there was a car accident. Edward died that night instantly with impact of the other vehicle. My baby died because of lungs failure, she was a girl, she cried when she was born but they told me that she didn't make it. Shortly after I was told that Edward was killed.

I'm twenty-one now, I left my home town of Forks Washington right after I got out of the hospital, I just couldn't stay there while everything was going on with Edward and the baby's death and what they would say to me at school and around the town, I left to live with my dad's brother and his family. I've been there ever since, but my two best friends that I made there are coming back with me. Ali and Rose know that I lost my boyfriend and child in this town, and that going back will be very hard for me but they wanted to come with me so. My parents decided a while ago that they were going to live in a motor home and travel, since that I was gone they had no ties holding them to Forks. Ali, Rose and I brought a house to live in while there. We all were done with what college classes we took, weren't really sure if we were going to stay in Forks long but we knew it was going to be a while before we left as well.

"Bella!" Alice screamed in my ear.

"Wa-What?" I said barely awake.

"It's your turn to go to the store and hurry we're out of coffee," Alice bounced out of my room as she spoke. She just went to the store yesterday, when we got here. We're not even unpacked very much and she is already out of coffee. Good god that women can drink. I got out of my bed going to my bathroom to get in the shower.

I got out then let my hair air dry before getting dressed. I put on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, my old white tank top that said I heart my boyfriend with a red heart on it. A pair of matching red sandals, and a red necklace with silver hoops. I grabbed my purse and cell phone before running down stairs. I grabbed the credit card with all of our names on it to pay for the food before hopping in my trunk and heading towards to store.

I looked at my phone was I walked into the store checking the time. I grabbed a cart, throwing my purse in trying to remember what I needed to grab. I walked down each isle grabbing what I thought we would need, trying to make sure I had everything we needed. I tried to not even look down the baby isle, it hurt too much. What was it that Alice wanted?

Oh, coffee! I ran towards to isle with the coffee, but I had to stop and get chocolate first because since she was out of coffee she would have ate all the chocolate. I turned towards the chocolate isle, looking at my phone getting a text from Rose, telling me to hurry because Alice was going insane.

"Ahh, come on Daddy!" I heard a small voice say so sweetly. I looked up to find where the sweet voice of a little girl was coming from. I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight in front of me. The small girl was holding her father's hand, facing and pointing towards my favorite chocolate. The man was tall, with the most beautiful messy bronze hair, Edward's bronze hair, the hair of my high school sweetheart and father of my first child. The only person that could have that hair, like that. The small girl looked at me, she was beautiful. She has chocolate brown hair that had touches of bronze, soft cream flawless skin and beautiful hazel eyes. I must have been stopped and stood there for what felt like forever.

"She's pretty," The little girl pointed towards me as her father looked. His green eyes poured into mine. Emerald green eyes that could only belong to one person.

"Edward," I whispered. I knew that there was no way, he was dead but I couldn't keep the words from leaving my lips. The small girls face lit up with a smile, like she just realized something very important.

"Mommy!" The girl yelled before pulling her hand from her fathers and ran into my arms. I hadn't even noticed that I had knelled down till I lifted her back up into my arms. She smiled at me, causing me to smile back at her. Her father stood still in his place as he whispered my name, quickly he grained realization.

"I'm so sorry, you look like her mother," Edward whispered the last part.

"Edward?" I said.

"Bella?" I nodded.

"B-but how? You died in childbirth," What!

"N-no, you died in a car accident and," I looked at the girl in my hands. "she died at birth," my baby, my baby girl was here and alive.

"You're alive!" Edward basically yelled before hugging me, with our daughter in-between. Tears ran down my face, Edward let me hold her when he pulled back.

"You can get your chocolate, sweetheart," My daughter jumped out of my arms and over to chocolate. "She loves your favorite chocolate,"

"What's her name?" I asked as she ran for her chocolate.

"Charlie Rensemee, I named her after your dad, mom and my mother," Edward always was very close to my dad and my mom. My daughter was here and alive. Edward was here and alive.

They were here and alive.

ILY

Charlie Rensemee Cullen. My beautiful daughter, she had so much of Edward but so much of me. Charlie reminded me of Alice, so energetic and graceful. You could tell she was a real daddy's girl just like I wanted her to be. Edward loved her so much, he offered to have dinner at his home, but I asked if they could come to the condo, so I could give Rose and Ali the news. He agreed as I gave him the address, saying he wanted to catch-up. Charlie gave me a hug goodbye and I took another long look at her. I still can't believe my gorgeous baby girl his here, healthy and happy. Every time I look at her I see more and more of Edward and I. In many ways she's like Edward, she defiantly has his crooked smile that I love so much. Has that look in her eyes that if she flashed her eyelashes you would even say yes to murder. Every time I looked I was taken back that she was here and alive, more than I ever could have imaged beautiful. She was my baby that was taken from me.

Edward helped me with my bags, before he gave me a hug and I kissed Charlie's cheek, saying I would see her soon. Seeing them together melted my heart, into a river of scarlet. I watched as Edward turned to his silver Volvo and got in. I can't believe he still had that, he had that car when we were in high school, but only now there was a car seat in the back for Charlie.

I rushed home, not being able to wait to tell Rose and Ali my news.

"Alice, Rosalie!" I screamed running in the house, my arms full of bags. They came running as they knew I only used their full names when it was important. From the looks of the house, they were busy unpacking.

"What, Bella? Who died?" Alice and Rosalie met me in the kitchen.

"Not who died, Alice. It's who didn't die." I set my purse down. "My daughter is alive!"

"What, what are you talking about?

"While, I was at the store I ran, into Edward," Rose stopped me.

"Wait, Edward your high school boyfriend, Edward?"

"Yes, Rose. With him was a little girl about four years old, they didn't die," Alice crushed me in a hug.

"They're coming over for dinner," Rose still looked puzzled.

"What is it Rose?"

"If they aren't dead, why were you told they were? Why were you robbed of your happiness with your child and high school love?"


	2. Strawberry Lemonade

Please, please Review and check out my profile for outfits!

* * *

><p><span>Bella's Point of View<span>

Rose had a point, if both Edward and my daughter were alive, why was I told differently? Why was I kept from my happiness with the family I created?

"Ohmigod, Rose, why was I lied too?" I broke down as the tears started running down my face. Alice caught me as we all ended up on our kitchen floor. I sobbed as Alice wrapped her arms around me from behind.

"Why was my baby taken from me?" I screamed. Rose and Alice sandwiched me in a hug as we all cried.

Charlie is here. My baby is here. My daughter is beautiful and she is the light of the world. Why was she kept from me? Why was my baby denied a mother? Why was Edward denied a wife? Why was I denied of a husband and child?

Rosalie and Alice were eventually about to calm me down as they always did. Rose was no stranger to tragic things, as she was raped at 17. She knew in ways the pain I was going through as she had a pregnancy scare from her rape. She was forced to decide if she wanted to have a baby that was part of the monster that raped her. Rose ended up miscarrying the baby at only three weeks along. She never even saw her child but, she knew that the baby was in a better place then she or anyone else could have ever provided for them. Alice, on the other hand hadn't known such tragedy till she met Rose and I. She was from a privileged life, where she only heard of things like this on the news. Octomom was the craziest thing, about babies that she had ever heard of till meeting us.

"Bella, you better get ready if you want to look presentable when Edward and Charlie come over for dinner," I realized that Alice was right and I began changing my clothing. Due to Forks having the oddest temperatures, the mornings in the summer were always colder than summer morning should be.

I dressed in a pair of jean shorts with a over sized short-sleeved navy blue tee that fell off my shoulder. I wore my favorite pair of silver cut out stilettos. I kept on my E necklace that Edward gave me on my 17th birthday, along with putting on my heart necklace and the making silver heart earrings. The bow ring that Alice gave me right before we moved and my charm bracelet. Each charm represented someone. The crown was Rose, as she was the leader and she loved all of us despite our flaws. The tube of lipstick, for Alice, for obvious reasons. Alice could not only make up feel like a rockstar when you didn't believe it yourself. She was the bright pink of the world. Everything that was girly and loving. The diamond D for the daughter I lost, which I have now found. The diamond E for Edward and the diamond heart for the family I had lost.

As I finished dressing myself, I fixed my brown head of waves into a more respectable style then the mess it was in, along with reapplying all the massacre and eye-liner around my chocolate brown eyes that, I had cried off. I gave myself one last look. My thin frame had slight curves that were just right, my long hair almost reaching my waist in waves. Standing at 5'5", I was happy with my appearance.

Alice and Rose had already started dinner when I came down. They of course looked perfect as always in their sundresses and heels.

Alice stood at her whole 4'11" maybe about 5'3" with heels. She had her black hair in its normal pixy cut, with spikes pointing out at every angle. Her sage green eyes were beautiful and deep. Alice is very small and pixy like, that's party why her haircut is the way it is. She's very whimsical.

Rosalie is supermodel material. About 5'9" with long blonde hair that feel straight down her back. Her sapphire blue eyes were deeper than any ocean. Her body had all the right curves and is very proportionate. When I think of a classic beauty I see Rosalie's picture next to the definition.

They both gave me approval on my outfit, and I went to work on the food. Alice began making her famous strawberry lemonade with whole strawberry floating in the sweet liquid. Rose was putting taking the chicken of the grill, as I finished preparing the salads and other side dishes. Rose cut the chicken into strips, and placed them on a white square plate that matched our large square serving bowls. With plenty of extra silverware and matching white squared plates and squared glasses for the lemonade, we were ready.

"Bella, there's more than one car that just pulled up," Alice said as she looked out the window. I placed the last dish on the island for a buffet style dinner as I walked over to her. I recognized Edward's Volvo, but not the huge silver Jeep that parked on the street. I watched Edward get out and unbuckle Charlie. Charlie ran for the door, where I went to meet her.

"Bella, Edward brought the hottest guy with him!" Alice did a happy dance before meeting me at the door.

I heard the doorbell and I reached for the handle with a smile on my face.

"Mommy," Charlie giggled as she ran into my waiting arms. I smiled as I held her, my eyes closed before I looked down on her beautiful face.

"What is Charlie saying, I'm her mother," I heard a sticky voice that I hadn't heard since high school. I looked up as Charlie buried her face in my neck. My eyes went straight to the long manicured fingers that were interlaced with Edward's. Tanya Denali. She hadn't changed a bit, her long strawberry blonde curls were still to a perfection, her ice cold blue eyes were as piecing as ever. She was tall and lean, about Rosalie's height. My worst nightmare of high school was now standing in my living room.


	3. Read Me!

Hey, Everyone! I will not be continuing this story, as the characters have stopped speaking to me.

I'm just out of inspiration! I will be taking the stories down as of tomorrow.

If you would like to adopt the stories or read over them one last time, please do so, or contact me. I would love to see these stories be adopted and be able to read what your wonderful minds came up with based upon a idea that was in my head! LOL.

Please, please don't be angry with me. Contact through messaging if you would like to adopt or leave a review with your thoughts. I value opinions and cant wait to read your goodbyes the these stories. Anyone who wishes to adopt, can always consult me if needed as they continue on with the story!

Also check out my story Forbidden Love! It's the only story I am keeping and lately I've been updating everyday!

Thank you, Anddi


	4. Check It Out!

Hi Everyone!

I have left FanFiction because I have decided to pursue my own writing! Please Check them out!

Links on my profile!


End file.
